


Kalis Baby Girl

by tombraider123



Category: RWBY
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombraider123/pseuds/tombraider123
Summary: Kali feels guilty for not giving her daughter a proper childhood and seeks to fix that.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains AB/DL content.

It was a warm day on Menagerie. It was early morning and the sky was clear of any clouds. Blake yawned and stretched her arms up. She had been up late last night talking to her friends Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. 

Peace had come to Remnant and Blake had decided to spend some time with her family on the once Faunus exclusive island. Her father Ghira was over the moon at this, despite his appearance he was a giant softie when it came to his daughter, Kali of course was thrilled at spending some mother daughter time with her. 

Right now she was sitting on a sofa in the living area basking in the sun. The cat eared faunus was trying hard to stay awake. Her ears turned as she heard the sound of foot steps enter the room. Her mother Kali walked in with a tray on which were two glasses of ice tea for the two. 

“Blake, you really should get more sleep” the mother said and placed the tray down on the table in front of the sofa. 

“Mom please, I'm a not child anymore” Blake smiled and moved aside as Kali sat next to her.

“You'll always be my little baby girl” Kali smiled and took a sip from her glass. 

Blake blushed and laid her head on her mothers shoulders. Bad idea as Blake quickly felt her eyes start to close on her. Kali noticed this and gave a motherly smile to her daughter. 

“It's ok Blakey” she cooed “Take a nap” she gently placed her daughters head on her lap and started to stroke her black hair. 

Blake nodded and closed her eyes and began to fall asleep in her mothers lap. Kali looked down at the cute sight and had to muffle a squeal of delight at seeing her daughter acting like this. 

“Oh Blake, it's been a while since we've done something like this” thinking about old memories the older fanus picked up a photo album on the table in front of them and began looking through the photos as her daughter slept on her lap. 

Time passed as Kali looked through the old photos with Blake sleeping on her lap. The mother was trying so hard not to grin at how cute her daughter was being. Looking back at the photos she came across ones of Blake when she was only 5. The little girl was sleeping in her bed, Kali noticed the pink pacifier in the childs mouth and stifled a giggle at the memory. Blake was so childish back then and Kali remembered that Blake still need protection from wetting the bed. Her daughter looked so cute in her diapers then. 

Things quickly changed after that, the riots and protest, Blake had to grow up quickly and never really got a proper childhood. 

“I'm so sorry baby girl” she whispered “If I could I would give you back those years” she wiped away a tear. 

Looking down at Blake after a while an idea popped into her head. Slowly moving herself and gently laying Blakes head on a cusion Kali grabbed her scroll and began searching. 

An hour later Blake opened her eyes and let out a yawn and sat up before stretching her arms. Looking around she saw she was alone in the living room “Mom” she called.

“In here sweetie” a response called out and the younger girl follwed. 

Kali was sitting in a chair in the dining room with some papers in front of her, Blake could tell her mother was nervous.

“Is everything ok?' she asked.

“Sit down Blakey” she motioned to the seat across from her and Blake complied. “I wanna start by saying I'm sorry sweetie” she looked at her daughter.

“Sorry, for what?” Blake clearly confused.

Kali took a deep breath and looked down at the papers “About when you were young. You, never got to have a proper childhood. Between all the protest and meetings going on here and everythign else, I forgot that you were just a child” she had tears in her eyes and she looked up at Blake.

Blakes mouth was slightly open “It wasn't you're fault Mom. You and Dad were fighting for something good and-” she was cut off.

“It was dear. It was something I should never have exposed you to, you were only a small child and we shoved all this on you. I want to make up for it”.

“Mom, make up for it? What do you mean?” Blake eyed the papers.

“I. I did some searching on the web and, I want to have you, try raising you again” she couldn't look her daughter in the eye.

Blake gave her mother a odd look “Raise me again, what do you mean by that?”.

“This is going to sound rather odd sweetie but I think it will be for the best. I want to try treating you like a baby again. I've written down some ground rules and such on this paper along with other things. I know this must be very strange to hear but I would never do it without your consent dear” she passed the papers over to her daughter. 

Blake looked over the papers and her confusion only grew more. “You want me to be a baby again?” she asked.

Blake gave the papers back “I'm not sure mom, this seems like, a lot” she said. 

'I know sweetie but please trust me, I think it will be a good thing, for both of us” Kali placed her hand over her daughters and gave her a smile. 

Blake looked up her mom “Ok mom, I'll give it a try” she said.

Kali gleamed “Thank you dear. Well I guess the first thing is to go over the ground rules” she looked down at the paper. 

Blake nodded and Kali starting listing down the rule. 

You will call me Mommy  
Your bedtime will be 9pm on the dot and you must start preparing for bedtime an hour before. If you've been a naughty baby girl then your bedtime will be 7pm.  
You will take afternoon naps.  
You will be fed proper baby food and will eat from a highchair and drink from a baby bottle.  
You will age appropriate clothing that your mommy will choose out for you.  
If you are naughty you will be punished, mommy will write up a punishment list.  
Out in public you may wear regular clothing unless mommy says otherwise.  
You will carry around and use a pacifier.  
You will sleep in a crib.  
You will be bathed by mommy.  
You will do anything mommy says without question, if you don't you will be punished.  
Additional rules may be added my mommy at a later date. 

Kali looked at her daughter and could tell she was merely exhausted from taking this all in “Lastly, you will wear diapers and use them. You cannot change yourself as only mommy or someone who mommy said can change you. When out in public you may wear thinner diapers under your big girl clothes unless mommy says so” she looked at her daughter. 

“Are you ok honey” the worry was obvious, had she gone a little too far, especially with the diapers. 

“Sorry, it's just a lot to take him, especially the diaper part” she looked down. 

“I know it seems like a lot sweetie” Kali stood up and walked over to Blake and hugged her tight “But I think this will do a world of good for both of us” she looked down at Blake. 

Taking a deep breath the younger faunus nodded “Ok, let's try it”.


	2. First Baby Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of Blake and Kali's new deal

Blake had been nervous the whole week. The conversation with her mother, well mommy now was still stuck in her head. This morning Kali had come to her and told her to go spend the day outside of the house. Blake of course thought this was strange with Kali adding that some items for their agreement would be arriving and she wanted it to be a surprise. The young cat faunus had decided to spend some time with Ilia, the chameleon faunus was more than happy to hang out with her. 

The two girls sat on a bench eating ice cream. The sun beamed down on them as crowds passed by. The small island had grown in the last year with more humans coming to live with the faunus, bringing many things with them. 

“So Blake, as much as I love spending time with you why the sudden invitation?” Ilia asked her then kept licking her ice cream. 

“Oh well” Blake defiantly could not say the real reason, Ilia didn't judge people too much but had a feeling that saying something like 'Mommy is getting new stuff to baby me with' wouldn't fly. 

“Moms doing some renovations, told me to go do something so I wouldn't get in the way” Blake took a lick of the frozen sweet.

“That sounds kinda mean” Ilia said and looked at her friend who quickly suppressed any worries with a laugh.

“Don't worry Ilia, I guess I made it sound worse than what it actually was”. 

“Hmm, alright then” Blake smiled.

It was close to evening when the two girls deciding to part ways. Stopping outside of Ilias house she was renting Ilia gave Blake a hug.

“Hey wanna come by some time, I know my place isn't as great as your parents but having your own place does have it's benefits” Ilia smiled.

Blake looked at her and couldn't say no “Sure, maybe in a couple days” she gave one last quick hug before heading off back to her place. 

The walk was short as soon Blake was entering the living room where she saw Kali sitting down and reading a book. 

“Hey mom” Blake said and sat next to her. 

“I'll let you off with that one seeing as we haven't really started yet” Kali gave a mischievous smile to her daughter. 

Blake stuttered, remembering the rule of calling Kali 'mommy'. “Sorry, mommy” Blake blushed in embarrassment and looked down as Kali gave out a small giggle at her reaction. 

Kali rubbed Blakes head “It's ok baby, now come on let's begin our plan” she stood up and offered Blake her hand. 

The young woman took her hand and followed Kali down a hall. The more they walked the more nervous Blake was getting. Blake looked down at her jean shorts and light black shirt, thinking that this is the last time she'll be wearing them for a while. The two stopped in front of a door with a lock, Blake remembered it being a large storage room. Kali took out a key and unlocked the room and opened the door. Blake stood frozen and she saw that the room was defiantly no storage room anymore. 

The floor was covered in several bright pastel coloured rugs and chest of pink drawers and been placed as well. In one corner she saw what looked like an adult sized baby crib coloured white with bright blankets and pillows already placed in it. On the other side of the room was an over sized changing table with a padded top, under it Blake saw several packs of pink diapers along with other changing supplies. On the chest of drawers next to the crib she saw a baby monitor and in a corner she saw a large high chair. 

Blake took a step forward and took everything in, this would be her room. 

“Well, what do you think?” Kali looked at with a nervous smile “I kinda went a little overboard”. 

“It looks like a nursery for a baby girl” Blake looked around.

“Well, you are going to be my baby girl. Well no time to waste, let get started” she took Blakes hand again and led her to the changing table.

“Hop up sweetie, those clothes are far too mature for a baby like yourself” the mother faunus patted the padded surface and Blake, red in face hopped up on the table and laid on her back feeling the cool padding on her back.

Kali was grinning, already enjoying the sight she was seeing of her teen daughter on a changing table. The older woman untied Blakes shoe before taking them off and placing them in a contain. Next she grabbed Blakes wrist and gently sat her up before grabbing the hem of the shirt.

“Arms up baby” she spoke in a soft motherly tone and Blake obeyed. 

Her shirt came off and Blake covered her bra covered chest. “Oh Blakey, I've seen them before, besides for the next week you're going to have to get use to this” Kali explained and folded the shirt and placed it in the container. 

Blake looked away and let her arms down, showing her Black lacy bra off. “I will say Blake that is a very pretty bra, but babies don't wear bras” Kali reached behind her and unhooked the strap and removed the clothing from her chest. 

The younger faunus sat topless with a face as red as an apple. She lay back down as Kali began removing her socks and started to unbutton her shorts. Pulling them down Kali saw Blake had on matching panties and smirked “Try to impress someone Blakey?' she asked and grabbed the top of her panties. 

“Mommy, is this necessary?' Blake asked, not wanting to show her privates off to her mom. 

Kali let go and gave a stern look “Now Blake, babies don't wear panties and you remember the rules” she once more grabbed the panties.

“But” she was quickly cut off.

“Now listen baby girl, one more and I'll have to put you on punishment. When I bought these things they were made for adults and came with, certain attachments” Kali knelled down and pulled up a leather ankle restrain that was tucked away “Don't make me use them”.

Blake looked at it and remained silent as Kali removed her panties showing off her hairless privates. Naked, Blake lay on the table as Kali grabbed one of the pink diapers and unfolded it in front of her. 

“These are so cute Blakey, you'll look adorable in them” the diapers in question was bright pink with several prints on them of ballerinas and rainbows. 

Lifting up her butt Kali placed the diaper under her daughter and Blake laid down on it, feeling the soft comfy feeling of the diaper on her naked butt. Grabbing a large bottle of baby powder Kali proceeded to powder her daughter generously. The smell filled the room as Blake closed her eyes, enjoying the smell. When she was done Kali lifted up the front of the diaper and taped it snugly on Blake and gave a large smile at her work.

“Finished” she announced and took in the sight of Blakes pale body in nothing but her diaper. 

Sitting her up and helping her down, Blake instantly felt the bulk between her legs and the sound of her diaper crinkling every time she moved. “I guess it is kinda cute” she spoke softly as Kali moved over to a closet in the room and grabbed a set of clothes for her. 

“Since it's already 7 I think just a onesie will do for you” Kali held out a bright pink and white onesie. 

Putting her arms up Kali slid the outfit over her arms and head and knelt down and snapped it clothes between her legs. Along with that was a pair of frilly white socks and a matching pacifier, which Blake took without question. 

“Oh perfect” Kali couldn't help but let out a cute squeal at seeing her daughter as she was “You look just as you did when you were younger”.

Blake took out her pacifier “I feel kinda, ridicules” she said.

“No no sweetie” Kali grabbed the pacifier and shoved it back into the girls mouth before attaching a ribbon and clip and clipping it to the shoulder of the onesie. 

“You can't take it out unless I say, ok?” Kali looked at her and Blake only nodded. 

The mother took her hand and led her from the nursery and into the kitchen. Blake followed slowly, getting use to the new bulk between her legs and waddling instead of walking. Look down Blake could see the bulge of her new under garments and pale legs. Looking up, at the table Blake saw what looked like an oversized highchair. Forgetting what her mommy just said Blake took out the pacifier from her mouth and spoke.

“Mom am I gonna have to eat sitting in that?' she asked.

Kali looked back at her with a stern expression “First, it's mommy not mom. Second, I didn't say you could take your pacifier out. Third, yes you are and if you break the rules again I'll have to enforce my set of stricter rules” Kali forcefully led Blake over to the chair and motioned for the younger faunus to hop up. 

Blake made her way up and sat down, instantly feeling the cushioning from the thick diaper on her butt. Looking to her sides, just like the changing table she noticed several belt restraints on the chair. Kali noticing this smiled.

“Don't worry baby, I won't use those unless you've been naughty”. Giving her daughter a sly smile “Unless that is, you want me to use them” letting out a giggle she locked the tray in and Blake rest her arms on it. 

Heading over to the fridge Kali grabbed out a bottle of milk and brought it over “Here you go sweetie, you can take out your pacifier to drink” she left again and went to prepare dinner. 

Blake looked down at the large baby bottle. Sighing she began to suck from the silicon nipple at the top and slowly drank down the milk. As she did this she couldn't help realize how babyish she felt and looked. She was 17 yet she was sitting in a highchair drinking from a baby bottle while wearing a onesie and diaper. Soon a plate of what looked like mushed up vegetables and cut up meat was placed in front of her. Her mom walked behind and tied a large pastel pink bib around her. Blake looked down and saw in fancy font 'Baby Girl'. Kali grabbed a spoon and shoveled some of the veges. 

“Open up for the Nevermore” she giggled. 

Blake, blushing opened up and swallowed the food. This went on for 15 minutes before all the food was gone. “Good girl” Kali clapped her hands and let Blake out of the highchair and popped the pacifier into the diapered girls mouth.

“Come on sweetie” Kali held out a hand for her, which she accepted “Time for baby Blakeys bedtime” she sung out and led her to her new room. 

The two entered the room, Kali walked over to the crib and lowered the railing and patted the bedding. Blake made her way over and knelled down on the mattress. Looking down she saw a bright pink pillow and pink bed sheets with cute cartoons of Grimm on it. The younger girl didn't want to admit it but she actually kinda enjoyed the look of the bed. A clank brought her back as Kali raised the rails and locked them in place. Giving her daughter one last pat on the head and turning on a mobile over the crib, she left the room.

“Good night baby”.


	3. Blake's Midnight Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is faced with a serious problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long everyone. I'm gonna try and be more active but I don't make any promises.

Blake opened her yes, above her was her mother Kali. She was larger than she remembered.

“How’s by little baby girl” she cooed down to her.

Blake let out a gurgle that was meant to be a response to her. ‘Wait what?’ she thought to herself. Kali picked her up and Blake saw she was her, but when she was only an infant. The older woman brought her close and cuddled her close to her chest. She could hear her mother’s heartbeat along with her humming a soothing tune. ‘This isn’t so bad’ she thought to herself, and closed her eyes.

Blake woke up, the room was dark and she figured it was around 3am. Looking around she saw bars in front of her and remembered she was in a large baby crib. Moaning into her pacifier she felt an urge to pee. Sitting up she quickly felt the bulk between her legs and saw some of the thick diaper sticking out from her onesie. Looking around she saw what looked like a room that belong to a baby girl. Everything came rushing back to her and what happened earlier that day. She had been diapered by her mother, or mommy now.

“Am I really going to do this?” she had pulled out the pacifier and was looking down at the padding on her.

She shook her head in defiance. Doing all that other baby stuff was one thing, but actually using her diaper was another that she wasn’t about to do. Standing up she rested her hands on the top of the crib. Giving the bed a quick look, she came up with a plan. ‘If I can hop over the railing then sneak to the bathroom, I should be able to use it, quickly get my diaper back on and sneak back into my room without Mommy noticing’. Jumping up and swinging her leg over the rail she was now straddling the top of the rail. Looking down she swung her other leg over and quietly let her feet touch the ground. Smiling behind her pacifier and giving a pose of pride at her accomplishment she then turned around and crept toward the door. Putting all her stealth training to use she slowly opened the door and crept down the hallway. As she went by her parents room, she couldn’t help realize how loud the crinkle from the diaper was and how much she was waddling the padding cause her. Slowly she got past the rooms door and reached the bathroom. Opening the door and closing it as she went in she gave a look of victory. The cat faunus reached down and unbuttoned her onesie and ripped the tapes as she took the diaper off. Letting the infantile clothing fall to the ground she sat down on the toilet and relaxed.

Giving a relaxed sigh as the sound of pee hit the water, she closed her eyes and looked at the diaper on the ground. ‘How am I going to put that back on?’ As she was doing her business, she saw the door open and in walked Kali with a huge smug look on her face. Her stream stopped as she looked up at her mother.

“Well looks like my little kitten decided to break the rules, you might as well finish up on that” she looked right at her daughter “Go on, I’m not leaving”.

With this Blakes face went a deep shade of red as she forced herself to finish up, unfortunately for her she had a bit to go before she was empty. Finished she looked up at her mother and waited, knowing that she was in trouble and not wanting to move from that spot.

“Finished?” Kali asked, “Then stand up” she motioned with her hand to do so and Blake, very much embarrassed at being caught in such an act, stood up.

Blake stood there with her hands covering her privates. Kali didn’t pay attention to this and bent down and picked up the discarded diaper. Blake looked away, knowing she had made a mistake in doing so, her face going even more red from shame and embarrassment. “Care to Explain?’ Kali looked at her with stern eyes.

“I needed to go to the bathroom, so I got out of my crib and-“Before she could finish her mother cut her off.

“Instead of using your diaper like a good baby as you were told to do, you ripped it off and used the potty, against the rules we agreed on” Kali walked forward and grabbed her daughter by the wrist, the diaper in her other.

Blake trudged behind her, using her free hand in an attempt to preserve her modesty. The two arrived back into the nursery. Kali pointed next to a chair “Sit and wait” she put the diaper on the changing table and started going through a drawer.

Blake gulped as she sat on the floor, the carpet warming up her bare cheeks. “Mommy, I’m sorry for not using my diaper” Blake said, hoping that it would make her safe from any punishment Kali had in store.

Kali stood up, in her hand was a large wooden paddle with several small holes in it “I’m happy you apologized kitten, but you still need to be punished, and I think about 20 smacks across your backside should do it” she walked over and sat on the chair next to Blake.

The younger girls face went pale, never had she been spanked before and she didn’t much like the idea of it now. Kali looked down and patted her lap, signalling for the younger faunus to lay over it. Accepting her fate Blake did so and lay over her mothers lap, the position making sure her butt was high up as to give Kali an easier target with her paddle.

“Now Blake, why are you being punished?” one more act of humiliation, forcing Blake to say what she did wrong.

“I’m being punished for not using my diaper?” she mumbled.

“What was that, I didn’t hear you maybe another five spankings added on will help” she grinned as she felt Blake shutter.

Blake took a breath “I’m being punished for not going potty in my diaper” she said louder than necessary.

Kali nodded “Yes you are” then raised her hand up and brought it down with ferocious speed. 

Blake let out a cry of pain as the paddle slammed into her cheeks. The pain was intense, if felt like her butt was on fire. She barely had time to process it all before another smack came down on her backside again. Over and over the blows fell, at around 15 Blake started tearing up from the pain and quietly started to weep. 

When it was done Blake’s backside felt like it was on fire from the savage spanking it had. Still whimpering Kali sat the girl on her leg and pulled her into a hug. Patting her and back and soothing her she let the younger girl cry herself out. Finally, Blake stopped and looked up at her. Slowly she let Blake down and grabbed a jar filled with a gloppy substance.

“Bend over kitten, this will help with the pain” she gave the younger girl a pat.

Blake, not wanting another spanking did so and instantly felt a cool relief on her backside as Kali applied the substance. Blake let out a relief at this and soon her mother was done.

“Right, I think it’s time for the kitten to go back to sleep” taking her hand she lead Blake over to the changing table “Don’t worry we’ll make use of the diaper you took off” and patted the padding signalling for Blake to hop up.

With the memory of the spanning still fresh she didn’t hesitate to hop up and lay down, the cool padding helping to sooth her still warm butt. “Up” Kali said and tapped the girls thigh. Blake did so and felt the diaper slide underneath her. Kali then bent down and grabbed a second diaper from another drawer and showed it to Blake. It was white with pink trim and had cartoonish pictures of cats on it, it was incredibly childish looking.

“Kitten pampers” she announced with a smidge of pride in her voice. “I managed to find them and thought they’d be perfect. They’re much thicker and noisier than your other ones so this is the perfect time to try them out”.

Raising her butt once again Kali slide the new diaper under the old one and starting sprinkling the baby powder over her again.

“Up we go” Kali giggled and taped up the front of the diapers.

Blake instantly felt just how thick her diaper was now. Not only was it much thicker than her last, but with the added bulk of the other one it was ridiculous. ‘I’d be surprised if I could still walk with this on’ Blake thought to herself. The sound of clocking brought Blake back as Kali snapped up her onesie and lead her back over to the crib, Blake waddling with her as the bulk between her legs made it impossible to walk normally.

“Right, seeing as my little kitten can’t be trusted, for the rest of tonight I think I need to take some extra precautions” Kali spoke and grabbed one of the wrist straps Blake had seen earlier.

Blake went wide eyed “Mommy, no that’s not really-“before she could finished however Kali spoke.

“Oh I think it is, and unless you want another spanking you’ll get in the crib” her words were final and Blake did as she was told. 

Dejected she did as she was told and got in the crib and laid out, waiting for the restraints. Kali quickly did so and Blake felt her ankles and wrist being tied up. Looking up at her mother she gave a pleading look.

“If you’re good honey it’ll only be for tonight, now get some rest” Kali bent down and kissed her on the forehead before raising the rails, turning the lights off and closing the door.

Blake thrashed against the restraints, pulling and tugging but nothing happened. Exhausted, she lay back down and started to drift off to sleep. 


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake begins her first day of an exciting week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay everyone. As before I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker

Blake slowly opened her eyes to the dim early morning sunlight breaking through the cracks in her curtains. A small panic over took her and she attempted to raise her hand over her eyes to block out the light, only to find herself unable to move it. Looking down she saw her wrist restrained and the thoughts of last night came rushing back to her and a blush came to her face. Sucking on her pacifier she dropped her head back onto her pillow and observed her surroundings.

‘_My room really does look like a baby girls room_’ she thought to herself and let out a sigh and got comfy.

“This isn’t too bad I guess” she mumbled through her pacifier.

A sudden pressure hit her and Blake realized she had to pee again. ‘_Oh no, please don’t_’ she thought and struggled against her bonds again, desperately not wanting to use her diaper. Giving up on her efforts she called out “MOMMY!” she called out.

Not long after Kali walked in still dressed in her sleeping gown “What’s wrong sweetie” she leaned on the rails of the crib and looked down with a grin, already guessing her daughters situation.

“I need to use the bathroom, please let me go” she whined and tugged again, Kali only nodded and kept looking at her.

“MOM!” she exclaimed and tugged again “Please” she was getting desperate; the pressure was getting worse.

“You’re wearing your bathroom baby girl, your diaper, just go in it” she placed a hand on the girls tummy and pushed on it.

The young girl struggled and pulled against her restraints and Kali let out small giggles. Doing her best to hold off the inevitable, Kali pressed down harder. “Come on baby girl, just let it all out, I won’t be mad” she gave a warm smile and pressed down more.

Blake winced and feeling a slight trickle coming from her privates, she knew she had lost. The warm stream of pee flooded into the padding, Blake let out a groan of both pleasure and embarrassment. The stream kept going as Kali moved her hand and cupped the front of Blakes diaper and smiling more as she felt the diaper swell up.

“Good girl” Kali mused and bent down to kiss the girl on the forehead.

Blake ignored all this; her eyes were closed tight as felt herself become more and more life a baby girl. ‘_At least it’s warm, and soft_’ she thought to herself and finally the pee stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw her mommy looking down at her with a wide smile.

“Well baby girl, how did it feel to wet your diaper for the first time?” she asked.

Blake turned her head, she felt humiliated, yet as the same time enjoyed how warm her diaper had become during the wetting. Her mother, not too worried about getting an answer lowered the side of the crib and began undoing her restraints, but leaving the locks on her ankles and wrist.

“Universal restraints, they come in handy so much” she spoke to herself and helped the wet girl sit up. “You look so adorable like that Blakey” she gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and helped her out of the crib “Since your diaper is so thick, and as punishment you won’t be getting a change until much later” giving a light slap on the girls padded behind she took her by the hand and led her out.

Blake looked down at the floor as she tried to keep up with Kali, finding it difficult to do so with the large bulk of the diaper between her legs causing her to waddle. ‘_I can’t believe this happened, I actually wet myself, while wearing a diaper_’ the girl screamed in her head. The two entered the dining room and Blake once again saw the high chair, accepting what was about to happen she allowed herself to be led over and helped up into it.

“Ok baby hands out” Blake, unsure of what was happening held out her wrist.

The older woman gently took her hands placed them down to the side of the chair where Blake saw the bands on her wrist get locked pins on the side of the chair.

“Mommy” Blake whined. “Now now Blakey, you’re still being punished and this is part of it” Kali wagged her finger in front of the girl before restraining her ankles as well.

Kali went over to the fridge and started to fumble around with a few cans. “Mommy, really. I don’t want this, why do I have to be tied up like this” Blake was getting agitated and started pulling against the restraints.

Kali shot her a serious look and marched over “You’re tied up sweetie because you’re being punished for last night, because I couldn’t trust you to stay in your crib. How can I trust you to stay in your high chair?” She didn’t wait for an answer and softened her gaze and placed a palm on her daughters’ cheek “Blake, I know this is strange and maybe a bit much. But we both agreed to this and I truly do feel like it’ll be good for both of us, I never really got to have a baby girl with everything that happened”.

Blake looked down, thinking back to the first talk they had about this and somewhat understanding what her mother was getting at. Blake had remembered many times where she wish she could have just been a child, having sleep over with friends, going to the park as a family. She never got to do those things really, not with her father being the leader of the White Fang at the time and Kali juggling being his next in charge and a mother. She knew that Kali was kind of right, it was a chance for Blake to act like a small child again and for Kali to be a mother again.

“Ok mommy, I understand, though the punishment is really mean” she puffed out her cheeks in a childish manner and got a few giggles from Kali.

Kali gave a bright smile and patted Blakes head “Punishments aren’t meant to be nice honey and yours is for the rest of the day. Now let’s get you fed” the woman stood up walked back over to the bench.

The babied girl looked over with curiosity and spied several cans of what looked like baby food. Not wanting to put up more of a fuss she kept her mouth shut over it. Kali walked back over with a plate of several mushed up vegetables and porridge and placed it on the tray in front of her. “Normally you’d have a bottle of milk, but seeing as it’s your punishment I have something else in store for you” she pulled out a large pink bib from her pocket with the words ‘Baby Girl’ stitched in in cursive writing and tied it around her daughters neck. Grabbing a colorful spoon she began feeding her daughter like she was infant.

Blake took the food and gave a slight wince to the taste. It wasn’t awful but it defiantly wasn’t to her liking much. A few minutes later all the vegetables had been eaten, or intently smeared around her mouth and fallen onto her bib by Kali.

She felt full and saw Kali get a spoonful of the porridge “Mommy, I don’t think I can eat anymore”.

Kali gave a smile and brought the spoon to Blakes mouth “Now now don’t be fussy baby girl, you need to eat to grow, now open wide for the nevermore” she made cawing sounds and put the food in the girls mouth. Blake eat the food and by the end knew she couldn’t eat another bite. Thankfully her mommy thought the same and, grabbing a few wet wipes began cleaning her daughters face.

“My my, baby girl is such a messy eater” she cooed.

“Only because of you aim” Blake laughed back ‘_I guess that wasn’t too bad, and mom seems to be enjoying it as well. My diaper sure makes for a comfy seat’_.

“Wasn’t that a yummy meal baby?” Kali asked and began unlocking her restraints and helped her out of the highchair.

“The vegies were yucky mommy” Blake said and poked out her tongue to emphasize her point

The older faunus giggled again “Maybe but vegetables will make sure you grow up big and strong” she took Blakes hand and began leading her back to her room “Let’s get back to the nursery and get you dressed for the day shall we”.

Blake sat on the side of her crib as Kali rummaged through drawers of new baby styled clothes she had bought for Blake.

“Oh yes this is perfect” placing a bundle of clothes smiled and motioned for Blake to lift up her arms.

The top was slid up and over leaving Blake naked except for the diaper. “Hmm, maybe if it gets hot I could just leave you like that” Blake blushed and went wide eyed and covered her breast, this elicited a laugh from Kali “Oh sweetie pie don’t be like that, babies don’t care about modesty” gently taking each wrist Kali slowly moved Blakes arms out of the way.

“Now arms up again” she pulled up a white t shirt with frilly sleeves with purple trimming.

Blake did as told and let the shirt be placed on her. Kali then helped her onto her feet and grabbed a purple overall that ending in a skirt. Blake lifted her arms once more and let the garment be placed over her. Looking down she saw a yellow rubber duck image on it and saw the skirt stopped only half way down her diaper, leaving nothing to the imagination on if she was wearing one or not. ‘_It is rather pretty, though I don’t know which is more babyish, this or the onesie I was just wearing?_

“Not done yet sweetie” Blake tapped the crib mattress and Blake sat back down.

Kali opened the top drawer and pulled out what Blake saw to be white socks and something else. Bring them over and laying them down she got the two socks and began putting them on her baby. Blake saw that, although mostly white they have several prints on them of building blocks and went all the way up to her knees.

“We can’t have your little toesies getting cold now can we” she wiggled her toes and grabbed the last article of clothing.

Blake had never seen something like it before. It looked like a large pair of panties colored purple with several cartoonish images of animals wearing diaper on it.

“Plastic panties honey, since you’re not going to be getting changed until bedtime, I think you’ll need these just in case of any leaking. Now stand up” Blake obeyed and let the plastic panties be slid up legs. She felt the elastic around her upper thighs and over her belly button. Her diaper was covered but what she was seeing now was just as embarrassing.

Kali stood back and had a massive grin “Oh my Blakey you just look so adorable like that” she beamed and pulled out her scroll and quickly took a photo of her.

“MOM!” Blake yelled at covered her face.

Kali walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder “Don’t worry baby, I’m the only person that’s going to see these, promise. Plus, how can I not take photos when you’re so adorable” she pinched Blakes cheek and chuckled. Sighing and accepting this she allowed Kali to lead her out into the living room of the house. Sitting down Kali looked over and patted her lap. Worried about the idea of another spanking Blake shacked her and almost like reflex her hands went to cover her padded behind.

Kali laughed and rubbed away a tear “No no sweetie, I’m not going to spank you” she once again tapped her lap.

More relieved knowing her backside was safe Blake walked over and sat on her mothers’ lap. “I have something very special for you baby girl” Kali then did something Blake didn’t expect.

The mother opened up her dress showing off the rather normal black looking bra and began unbuttoning the front of it.

“Mommy?” Blake was confused as her mommies naked breast bounced in front of her.

“As part of your punishment honey I’m going to breastfeed you sweetie” very gently she placed a hand behind Blakes head and pushed the girls’ mouth to her nipple.

Blake resisted at first, the idea of sucking on her mothers’ breast didn’t appeal to her too much “Come now baby, let momma feed you, please” Kali gave her a warm motherly look and Blake melted in her arms.

The nipple entered her mouth and, almost instinctively she started to suck. Soon after the girl started to suck she felt the warm milk enter her mouth ‘_This is, actually really nice_’ Blake thought and closed her mouths. The girl was almost asleep when she felt a pang in her stomach. A scared look flashed on her face as the pain grew more and more, she knew what it meant.

Kali had been watching her baby girl warmly when she saw the expression change “What’s wrong honey bun?”.

“I have to, go” her face went red.

Kali placed a hand on the girls diaper and smiled down at her “that’s what this is for baby” she pressed down on the front.

“No not that, I have to- to” she didn’t want to finish the sentence.

“You have to go poopy?” Kali couldn’t help but giggle at the girls predicament.

As she said this another pang hit Blakes stomach and she let out a groan “Now now sweetie, just let it go. Your diapee will hold it” Kali bent down and whispered in the girls ear “Just let it all out little baby, mommy won’t be mad” Blake let out another groan and felt herself relaxing her butt. Kali moved her hand underneath the girls diaper and whispered “Be a good baby girl for mommy” that was it.

Blake let out a moan as she felt herself begin to mess her diaper. She shuttered as it began to spread around and cup her cheeks. “Oh god” she quietly said as it kept coming and smushing all around her butt.

Finally it stopped and she let out a breath ‘_God, what the hell, that was the most embarrassing thing ever’_ she thought and looked up at her mommy. Kali had pulled back and was rubbing the back of the girls diaper, spreading around the mess as much as she could.

“Come on sweetie, you still need to drink” Kali pushed the girls face back towards her chest and Blake, red in face and properly humiliated, began to suck.


	5. First Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets her first dirty diaper change from her mommy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Authors Note: Please forgive me for the delay and shortness of this chapter. I'm gonna try make the next one a bit bigger as I have a good layout for the next one. Unmtil then please enjoy this one)

Blake sat red faced in her purple shortalls, cuffs around her ankle and wrist and a messy diaper. In her mind Blake had never felt more humiliated, or babyish. She’d been siting for only a couple of minutes after her breastfeeding, Kali had sat her down and put on a baby tv show for her watch, saying that she needed to get something for her. Not enjoying the feeling of her mess spreading more around she lay down on her tummy, her bulging diaper on full display.

Blake oddly enough found herself engrossed in the show she was watching, it was about a young village girl becoming a princess and getting a magic necklace. The faunus couldn’t help but smile when the young princess came out on top at the end of the episode she was watching. As the credits rolled Kali came back in carrying something with her.

“What’s that mommy?” she asked sitting up, realising her mistake as she felt the poop spread all around her backside more.

“It’s your new playpen sweetie, I forgot we still had it from when you were little, well littler” she knelt down and started to set it up as Blake looked on.

The mess in her diaper shifted around as she sat on the floor, groaning at the feeling she looked back up at Kali.

Kali saw the reaction and smirked “Enjoying it sweetie?” she asked though already knew the answer.

“No mommy, it feels weird and it stinks” she pouted which only cause Kali smile at the adorable sight.

“Well you seem to have learnt your lesson I suppose. Maybe if ask me I can change you” the older woman gave Blake a pat on her head.

Blake looked down and let out a sigh “Please mommy can you change me?” she didn’t want to make eye contact.

Kali let out a tsk tsk and shock her head “That won’t do baby, try again, want do you want me to change?”.

Blake groaned and looked up her mother “Please mommy, can you change my dirty diaper?” she was surprised at the effort it took to do so but thankfully Kali nodded and smiled.

“Well since you asked so nicely, I think that can be done, wait right here baby girl and I’ll get the supplies” she walked away and left Blake only for a few minutes.

Blake was thankful that’d she’d be getting out if her messy diaper but was confused as to why she was asked to just stay here. She was already concerned enough of someone walking into the house and seeing her like this, though Kali had assured her that it wouldn’t happen.

_Is she really going to change me in the living room?_ She asked herself. The sound of footsteps broke her thoughts as her mommy walked in. Blake noticed the new diaper she’d be wearing along with some wipes, baby powder and lotion and what looked like a large colourful mat.

“I realised as I was getting the stuff that this is technically our first dirty diaper change” she placed down the supplies and rolled out the mat. Blake figured it was made of rubber and took in the cute designs of fairy princesses on it with a pink background.

Kali was right, this would be Blakes first used diaper change, not that Blake was over excited for it as Kali seemed to be.

“Ok sweetie” Kali knelt down at one end of the changing mat and patted it “Lay down and let’s get you out of that messy diapee”.

Blake began to stand up before Kali stopped her “No no sweetie, I want you to crawl over” she smiled.

“What, but-“ Kali quickly cut her off “Be a good little baby and crawl for me sweetie, it’ll be much easier than trying to walk in your messy diaper” she stated.

Blake once more giving in got on her hands and knees. Blushing as in this position her diapered rear was on full display with it being obvious that she had made a mess in it. Laying down on her back she felt the cool mat on her thighs as she waited. Smiling Kali hiked up her dress and pulled down the plastic pants, revealing the dirty diaper to her and started untapping it. Letting the front flop down, she grabbed a wet wipe and started to clean down Blakes groin.

Blake closed her eyes and wished she was anywhere but here. Her mom started to hum to herself as she cleaned up the mess Blake had made, daring to look Blake opened her eyes and felt her legs being pulled up. Kali grabbed another wet wipe and started cleaning her daughters butt, Blake let out a whine only causing Kali to let out a small giggle.

“Don’t whine baby” she cooed and went back to cleaning Blake “All nice and clean now” Kali smiled and pulled away the messy diaper, rolled it up and set it to the side.

The new diaper was unfolded and fluffed out. “Butt up” she announced and Blake raised her backside and felt the softness of the padding as she lowered her rear.

The smell of baby powder filled her senses as a light cloud of powder was sprinkled on her and left a thin white layer over her privates and butt cheeks.

“You sure did make such a mess didn’t you baby” Kali cooed and taped up the front of the diaper before grabbing the plastic panties again.

Putting the girls feet through each hole she slowly slid them up her legs and gave her thigh a light slap to signal she was done. “Upsie daisy” she said and helped Blake up onto her feet before giving her daughter a big hug.

“Our first diaper change, that wasn’t so bad now was it” Blake looked at the ground before nodding “I guess it wasn’t too bad mommy” Kali let go and gave her a head pat.

“Good girl, now let’s get your playpen set up so you can have some fun” Kali easily set up the pen and motioned for Blake to hop inside.

The bottom was covered in a colourful mattress with a black netting surrounding it. Blake noticed that it was taller than the usual ones meant for babies and came up to her chest. She walked through the open door and sat down as Kali closed it behind her and locked it with a padlock and key.

‘_It’s kinda cosy’_ Blake thought to herself and looked up at Kali who had a massive grin on her face “I’ll be right back with some toys honey bun” she sauntered off.

Blake turned and continued watching the cartoon on the tv for a few minutes before she heard Kali walk back in, her arms filled with several baby-like toys. In her pen now was several soft building colourful building blocks, a couple of stuffed toys and most interesting a large playmat. Blake tilted her head looking at the mat and couldn’t help but feel curious about it.

Kali made herself a quick cup of tea and sat down on the couch and watched her teenaged baby look at the new toys.

“Go on sweetie” she encouraged.

Blake lay on the mat and saw the several fun-coloured toys above her and batted one lightly. Doing the same to the other she heard it make a cute squeak and let out a small giggle. _‘Why am I enjoying this?’ _she asked herself but kept playing on the mat, much to the delight of her mother. Kali sipped on her drink and watched in bliss at her baby girl play in the pen like a real baby when she heard a scroll ring.

Kali pulled out two scrolls from her pocket and realised it was Blakes one that was getting a call.

“Oh it’s Ilia” Kali smiled and pressed answer “Afternoon Ilia dear” she had noticed that Blake had stopped playing and was watching with a slight scared expression.

“Oh hi Mrs Belladonna” Ilia replied “Please dear just Kali” Kali said back before Ilia could keep talking.

“Sorry, Kali. I was just hoping to talk to Blake is all” her mom had put the call on speaker so Blake could hear it “Oh little Blakey is busy right now” she smirked, secretly enjoying herself.

Although she couldn’t see her Kali had a good idea of Ilia’s expression at hearing that, she certainly could see Blake’s expression, one of humiliation and shock.

“Oh ok, I was just calling to see if she wanted to come hangout at my place is all, it gets kinda lonely here is all” Kali could hear a hint of sadness at the end.

Kali had always thought of Ilia as a second daughter, when she had heard that White Fang had gotten more violent and Ilia intended to stay in it she was devastated. The poor girl didn’t have any family to speak of after the tragic fate of her parents. Kali was quick to the point when the Ilia left them not too long ago and offered her a place to live at her home as family.

Kali of course had been secretly frustrated when the offer was declined, the chameleon faunus saying she didn’t feel right living in the same house of those she had caused so much trouble for.

“Well I’m sure Blakey will be happy to come over to play. I’ll pass on the message, give her an hour and she’ll be there”. Ilia thanked her and hung up.

Blake just looked at her with wide eyes and Kali smirked “Well then my little baby, we need to get you ready for your play date”.


End file.
